the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Growing Around - Pilot (Draft 1)
This is Draft 1 of the Growing Around pilot Upload Date: July 16th, 2014 Written by: Mr Enter Pilot (Robert Playing Video Games) Sall: Uh, Robert? Why are you still playing that video game? Robert: Because its fun Sally: Why dont you go outside and do something else? Are you really going to spend all weekend doing this? Robert: I dont see why not Sally: well Maybe I want to play Robert: Ugh, can I please finish this level? (Sally looks at the screen and sees Robert failing at beating a boss) Sally: up, left, perry, thrust Robert: I think I know what I'm doing (Loses a life. In frustration, Sally takes the Controller) Robert: Hey! Sally: Come on, Come on... (Sally beats the boss and sticks her tounge out at Robert) Robert: Ok fine, can I have the controller back now? Sally: Nope Robert: Why not? Sally: its my Turn now (Doorbell rings) Sally: ugh, Alright, but if you die again, Im going to own you in multiplayer! (Doorbell ring) Sally: Im Coming! Im Coming! (Sally trips over one of Linda's possesions while Robert is playing a video game in the background) Linda: Sally Im so Sorry! Sally: (Dusting herself off) You know you shouldnt have left your Roller Blade here, now you have to SNIFF it. Linda: WHAT!? Why? Sally: Well thats what you get for leaving it out like the Twelfth time this week. (Sally is holding the rollerblade up to Linda when another doorbell rings, Sally drops the rollerblade and heads toward the door) Sally: Im coming! Dont think this gets you off the hook Linda, Put your Rollerblade away (Sally opens the door to reveal a little girl standing there. This is Kathy. She is Robert and Linda's teacher) Sally: Hi, Can I help you? Kathy: Hi Im Robert and Linda's Teacher, I'd like to have a word with you (Linda's eyes widen as she grabs Robert and hides in the next room) Robert: What was that for!? I almost beat level seven! Linda: Our Teacher is here! (Robert peeks in to see Sally talking to Kathy) Robert: So....? Linda: Sally was going to make me sniff that sweaty, dirty rollerskate! What do you think she's going to do after talking to our teacher!? Robert: Do you even know why our teacher is here, Besides you were the one who left the skate out, again, Im surprised she didnt try to make you eat it- Sally: Robert can you come here? Linda: ooh, your in trouble! (Robert walks to them nonchalantly) Kathy: Hello Robert. Robert: Hi, uh...Whats going on? Sally: Linda's grades have been slipping. It seems she's focusing way more on friends than Schoolwork. Robert: Why are you telling me? Sally: You know Linda. I can ground her and she'll go back to goofing off when her punishment wears off. The only way she'd stop leaving rollerskates in the hall is if I made her eat them. Robert: So, what did you have in mind (Huddled Whispers) (Later in the Kitchen. Sally is cooking something. Kathy and Robert are at the table, Linda enters the room) Linda: Whats for Dinner? Sally: Chocolate Chip cake, Caramel-vanilla Ice Cream, and Spaghetti Linda: That last one sounds- Sally: With Chocolate Sauce. Linda: Cant we ever eat something...Healthier? Sally: Your such a killjoy, Come on, it tastes delicious Kathy: So Robert, do you understand the concequences Robert: Yes, I get it Linda: Whats with him? What did he do? Sally: Oh, His grades are slipping, He's going to have to take extra classes, maybe even held back a grade. Linda: Thats....Terrible! Kathy: Well thats what happens when you let your grades slip Linda: umm....Good luck with that (Starts leaving the room) Sally: Not so fast old lady! We need your help! Linda: But I have to make a call to Janet! Sally: Janet can wait, Your husband is a little more important right now. Linda: Well, What do you have in mind? Sally: Actually The question is, "What do YOU have in mind" I hear your grades are pretty good. Linda: (Nervousley) Um....yeah (Camera sees a test with a D- in her backpack that she left on the floor) Sally: So what do you expect him to do? Linda: I....Can make him do anything? (Looks over at Robert) Sally: Your Imagination is the limit Linda: Well (Gets a sinister Smile) Since I've got the best grades, Maybe he should do whatever I say until he gets his grades back up! Kathy: Im glad you think that way, Because- (A Crash is heard from the other room) Timmy: Who left this rollerskate in the hallway? Sally: Oh dear, Timmy is home from work. Linda: Sorry! Im coming! Timmy: How many times are you going to leave this out here? Do you want to end up in the corner? Linda: (Goes to pick up the rollerskates) Well at least its better than what Robert did. His grades are so bad, he might be staying back Timmy: Robert is this true!? (Sally and Timmy look at each other) Sally: No , Robert: Yes Sally: Yes , Robert: no (Timmy enters the kitchen with Linda behind him) Timmy: Well which is it? Yes or no (Looks at Kathy) Kathy: well um.... (Camera shows Sally nodding and Robert shaking his head) Kathy: I gotta go uh...cook....uh...my dog! I'll talk about this tomorrow! (Kathy beats awkwardly and blushes) (Everyone stares at her) Kathy: Uh....Cook him dinner....uh yeah, Bye! (Kathy runs out of the kitchen and trips over the rollerskate) Kathy: Who left this rollerskate here!? (She leaves the story) Timmy: Can I please get a straight awnser? Are Roberts grades bad right now? (Sally and Robert stare at each other) Linda: Well thats what they told me, In Fact, They said Robert should do whatever I say! since I've got the better grades, Right Sally? Sally: Well yes, But........ Timmy: Well than that settles it, Robert has to do whatever Linda says, until his grades are back up! Robert: But wait, I didnt- Timmy: No "Buts" Linda: Come on Robert! My room needs a bunch of cleaning! Robert: But I- Timmy: You heard her, Go on! (Robert and Linda head to Linda's room) Sally: uh....Timmy, Theres something I've got to tell you (Scene upstairs in Linda's messy room. Linda is on her bed) Robert: Im not cleaning this up Linda: You have to. Sally and Timmy told you to because your grades are so bad. Robert: No Linda, your grades are the ones who are bad, and if you don't shapen up, you're the one who's going to be held back. Linda: I have no idea what you're talking about. is holding up a page with a D- on it Linda: I was having an off day. is holding a page with an F- on it Linda: I had too many other projects. is holding a page with a Z- on it Linda: Alright, so my grades aren't the best. is holding a page with a Z- on it, written "Linda, you have the lowest grades in class. You'll be held back if this keeps up" Linda: Ugh, fine! I'm terrible at school. Then why did Sally say... Robert: Linda, you're not stupid. Linda: crying Then why are my grades so terrible!? comforts her Robert: You just have trouble keeping track of things. Linda: I don't want to be held back! I mean, I don't want to lose all of my friends. looks into her eyes Robert: You won't Linda. You have me. hug down in the kitchen Timmy: Why didn't you just come right out and say that. Sally: Because Linda doesn't listen. Look that rollerskate is still in the hallway, even after I tried to make her sniff it. Timmy: Wait, you did what? Sally: That's besides the point. I could ground her. She'll be mopey for awhile and still will be getting bad grades. Timmy: That's no reason not to try. Sally: Okay, how about this? She's really sensitive. Timmy: I know that. Look, we're not going to get anything done here. Let's go up and talk to her before she makes Robert go outside in a ballerina outfit. go upstairs and crak open the door Robert: a text book And that's why kids are in charge of adults. Linda: Oh, that really makes a lot of sense. and Timmy look at each awkwardly. Camera cuts to Linda and Robert Linda: You really don't think that I'm stupid? Robert: How could I ever think something like that? I mean, you're short sighted and kinda messy, but by no means are you stupid. Linda: Thanks. Huh, I smell something burning. I wonder if dinner is ready. Robert: Well, let's go check. and Sally look at each other with eyes wide, panic, and bump into each other. Then they fall over Robert: Timmy, Sally? What are you guys doing here? Timmy: up his arm I-I think I broke my cookies! downstairs in kitchen with the dinner finally being served Sally: something out of the oven Well, it's a little burnt, but if you finish it all we've got pizza for dessert places a gray charred thing on the table. Timmy taps with a fork. It is almost indistinguishable from a rock Linda: Are you sure we can't eat something a little... healthier? Sally: Oh come on, where's the adventure? Timmy: Well, can we eat something a little less... burnt. Sally: flatly Yes. Your ice cream. It's starting to melt. Robert: 'THIS TASTES LIKE PIG SHIT! ('Robert flips the table) Linda: Yeah... I learned that I was the one who was failing. I'm sorry that I let my grades slip this much. But Robert's tutoring me now! Sally: That's great! I do want to see all of your grades from now on. Linda: Of course. But still, I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something. tips the ice cream pitcher and a roller skate falls out Linda: Oh, so that's where I left the other roller skate! (End)